The problem of cooling multiple, separated components on a motherboard of an electronic device (e.g. a desktop workstation server—a tower system) has heretofore been solved using multiple, separated cooling components, e.g. heat sinks, fan sinks, etc. Dedicated air moving devices and/or multiple heat sinks are typically used to cool multiple, separated heat generating components of the motherboard, such as voltage regulation components, memory controller hubs, and the central processing unit (CPU). Thus, a combination of thermal solutions are employed to provide cooling to multiple components, each of the components having at least one dedicated cooling component (e.g. heat sink and/or fan) providing at least one thermal solution (e.g. conductive cooling, airflow). Thus, the cooling of multiple, separated components currently involves a high cost, as each heat generating component requires a dedicated cooling solution.
Accordingly, a need has arisen to provide for cooling of multiple, separated components in a more efficient and cost effective manner.